Kung Fu Panda Issue 2
Aurelio Mazarra Rolando Mallada HeavyInk.com - "Kung Fu Panda #2" |Row 3 title= Publisher |Row 3 info= Ape Entertainment |Row 4 title= Released |Row 4 info= May 20, 2011 |Row 5 title= Pages |Row 5 info= 28 |Row 6 title= Book no. |Row 6 info= 2 |Row 7 title= Country |Row 7 info= United States |Row 8 title= Language |Row 8 info= English |Row 9 title= |Row 9 info= |Row 10 title= Preceded by |Row 10 info= Kung Fu Panda #1 |Row 11 title= Followed by |Row 11 info= Kung Fu Panda #3 }} Kung Fu Panda Issue 2 (or Kung Fu Panda #2) is a comic book released by Ape Entertainment that is based on 's ''Kung Fu Panda'' franchise. It is the second of sixComiXology.com - "Kung Fu Panda #5 (of 6)" in the comic book series, each separated into two different stories that presumably take place sometime after the events of the first film. The book was published on May 20, 2011. Synopses Special Delivery When a mail cart containing a special package is hijacked by thieves, Po takes action! Determined to recover the package, Po’s search leads to a strange city, but will he be able to find the thieves? Or his way back home? And what is so special about that package anyway? Pong Master Shifu takes on a new piglet student named Pong. He is completely in awe of Po. Pong follows him from dusk til dawn recalling all of Po's battles and reciting all of Po's lines. Po is at first flattered by the fanboy, but will Pong's obsession become too much for the Dragon Warrior?! Summary This book is separated into two different stories: Special Delivery Po was anticipating a package in the mail, but discovered that it was taken, along with the whole mail cart, by a gang of crows, and that such incidents had been happening a lot recently. To uncover the reason for this, Po had Mr. Ping take out a mail cart, while he hid inside and as expected, the crows appeared, and (with difficulty) carried the cart away. When they reached their destination, Po found himself in a palace surrounded by similar carts full of undelivered mail, and was soon confronted by a fox named Qinchu, the presumably the self-elected official of Mount Penglai. Qinchu told Po that he was trespassing and made no room for argument, declaring that he had worked hard to create order in the city by keeping outsiders out and residents in. With that, he ordered his crows to throw Po out, and the panda was tossed down Mount Penglai. When he awoke from the painful fall, Po met the former official and his son, who had similarly been thrown down Mount Penglai. Po learned about Qinchu's takeover of the city as well as his goal to find the key to Mount Penglai, which was the reason for the hijacking of so many mail carts, as the key was always passed from one location to another so none could ever know its exact whereabouts. In his quest for a "paradise" of order and organization, Qinchu aimed to use the key to lock the gates and isolate the city. After hearing this, Po took action and crashed through the roof of the palace. He faced Qinchu in a showy display and the unimpressed fox stood before him. After some back-and-forth banter, Po and Qinchu engaged in combat. This resulted in Po kicking Qinchu and throwing him down, where he then trapped the fox in a roll of carpet. He then told Qinchu it was about time he meet his "public", with the palace door opening to reveal many angry citizens of Mount Penglai, including the former-official and his son. They took Qinchu and carried him away, resolving to have him thrown down the mountain himself. Later, the official's young son came to Po, joyfully showing him an action-figure in Po's likeness. It was the very package that Po had been looking forward to, but he decided instead to let the boy keep it, and then resolved to help deliver the rest of the missing mail. Pong Po was introduced to a young piglet named Pong, whom Master Shifu brought to Po as his new student. Pong was in awe upon meeting the panda, as he was a big fan of the Dragon Warrior. As Po worked with him in different exercises, Pong demonstrated his hero worship, as he quoted Po, showed excitement by touching the bamboo pole Po touched, was thrilled to be able to watch him sleep (while keeping him up), and used his sweat rag as a napkin. Po, fed up with this extreme behavior, snapped at the young pig to stop obsessing over everything he did and said, which resulted in Pong walking away with tears in his eyes. Later, Po relates the problem to the Furious Five, who are surprised and taken aback, and point out Po's similar "obsessive" behavior with them, from making paper mache replicas of them, trying on and ruining their uniforms, to wanting an autograph on a half-eaten dumpling. Po then regretted yelling at Pong, seeing he was only an excited and eager fan just as he himself was. Afterward, he visited Pong in his room and apologized. He explained that nothing was wrong with looking up to someone, but he also wanted Pong to find his own way and "be his own Pong," and the young pig, still a fan, agreed to keep learning from Po. Gallery Coming soon! View more... References External links * Official Ape Entertainment website Site navigation Category:Books Category:Comics